Love you like a love song
by superrocketable
Summary: Deciding on songs to sing and dance to at prom.


Tina looked up and down the street, yeah, she thinks this is the right house. She should have gone home for her phone when she realised she had forgotten it but it was too late now so she cautiously knocked on the door. It wasn't long before a tall blonde woman answered the door and Tina breathed out a sigh of relief there was no mistaking that this woman was Brittany's mum.

"Hey Mrs Pierce.I'm Brittany's friend Tina." she said shyly.

"Ahh yes Santana mentioned you were coming round, come in." She said with a smile.

"Santana mentioned I was coming round?" she asked in disbelief. She didn't think that Santana ever spoke about her, she sometimes wondered if she actually thought her name was other asian.

"Yeah, I asked Brittany why she was so excited and she started talking about Prom and songs and dances and well you know Brittany she can be quite full on so Santana gave me the shortened less excitable version of what was happening. She is the only person I have ever known with enough patience to decipher everything Brittany says" She said with a smile and Tina felt her heart clench a little, it was obvious that Mrs Pierce thought a great deal about Santana and she was obviously happy that her daughter was dating her.

Tina couldn't help but wish Mike's parents liked her a little bit more. When Tina hadn't spoke for a few seconds Mrs Pierce continued.

"They are in Brittany's room, just follow the noise , you can't miss it." She laughed.

That was when Tina noticed all the noise. They was very loud music, what sounded like bedsprings and a lot of giggling. All of a sudden Tina heard Santana shout out Brittany's name and Tina turned to Mrs Pierce horrified that she expected her to go up there. Mrs Pierce caught the look on Tina s face and laughed.

"They aren't having sex." She told her. "I have literally just been up there, they are just dancing and being stupid, Brittany's bedroom door is wide open thats why everything seems even louder than it usual. Not that they aren't this noisy all the time." she explained shaking her head at the volume of noise they somehow managed to create.

Tina chuckled nervously wondering what she was going to find when she ascended the stairs. When Tina was half way up the stairs she heard Santana start singing along to the music.

"Well baby I surrender

To the strawberry ice cream

Never ever end of all this love

Well I didn't mean to do it

But there's no escaping your love"

Tina smiled because she could hear the smile in Santana's voice. As she turned the corner she saw them and couldn't help but feel like she had just entered into a world that no one was allowed. Brittany and Santana's private world where they could be themselves and be in love. In that first second she understood why they were together because the Santana they saw at school wasn't Santana at all.

This was Santana, stood at the end of Brittany's bed in a tight fitting pair of shorts and a vest, her hair down and looking like someone had ran their hands through it recently. She had a trilby on which was sat askew and a pair of glasses. She was singing and dancing whilst looking up at Brittany who was dancing on the bed in a hoodie and her panties her hair equally as messy and she had very obvious bruising on her neck. Both of them were laughing. As the song began to slow towards the end and Brittany pulled Santana up on the bed to join her twirling her round as they both sang.

The song changed to Super Bass by Nicki Minaji and both girls shouted

"TUUUUUNEEE!" Brittany took a step back from Santana and started rapping causing Santana to giggle uncontrollably.

"I love it when you rap!" she exclaimed grabbing for one of Brittany's hands which she appeared to be waving above her head before joining in. That was when Brittany caught site of Tina.

"TINA!" she exclaimed jumping off the bed and rushing over to her. Santana just let herself drop down onto the bed yanking her glasses off her face and adjusting the hat so it was sat properly. Brittany pulled Tina into the room and turned the music down. Tina's eyes were on Santana waiting for her to explode at Tina for watching them but it didn't come she just sat quietly her legs crossed in front of her whilst Brittany spoke animatedly to Tina about the Prom and the dinosaurs and the food. Then Santana seemed to noticed what was wrong with this situation.

"Baby." She said suddenly.

"Hmm?" Brittany said turning to her.

"Do you not think you should maybe put some trackies on or something. I assume GirlChang doesn't appreciate your nakedness in the same way I do." she said smiling at Tina. Brittany looked down at herself evidently completely unaware she had no pants on.

"Sorry Tina." Brittany said apologetically and she bent over routing through her drawers. Eventually she pulled some on and sat down on the bed next to Santana.

"Hey I have been looking for those everywhere!" Santana exclaimed noticing the trackies Brittany had chosen.

"They are mine!" Brittany protested

"I have had those for like 2 years why did you take them back?" she asked clearly hurt.

"I didn't take them back you left them here and my mom washed them." Santana nodded realising she was being stupid.

"Can I have them back later?" she asked quietly glancing at Tina checking she wasn't judging her for being a pussy.

"If you want they aren't even that nice." Brittany shrugged.

"Thanks, I like wearing them when I'm not with you." she said quietly looking towards the ground. Suddenly Brittany's eyes went soft and she pecked Santana's cheek.

"You're cute." she said happily before turning to Tina.

"So why did you ask me to come round?" Tina asked.

"Oh yeah. You know how I am in charge of prom?" Tina nodded, yes she was less than excited about the dinosaur theme.

"Well I was wondering if you would dance with me and sing back up in one of the songs that Santana is going to sing." Tina smiled proud that they had decided to ask her rather than any of the other girls, or rather than mike who was clearly the best dancer in the whole club, not that she would ever say that in front of Santana and Brittany.

"Yeah sure what song are you doing?" she asked Santana.

"Ok, well I have thought long and hard about this." she turned to Brittany. "You said something people can dance to that is romantic and will make everyone want to join in?" she asked Brittany checking she had got her prompts right. Brittany nodded.

"Ok well this is what I was thinking ok?" she turned to back to Tina. "No judging." she half threatened before walking over to Brittany's ipod and fiddling about with it until she found what she wanted. She turned the volume back up to an extreme level then pressed play. Tina looked over at Brittany as the song started to play, Tina didn't recognise it but the smile that erupted onto Brittany's face told her she did, it also told her she was shocked Santana had picked it.

Santana turned round slowly and smiled at Brittany shyly. Brittany giggled and pulled Tina up to dance with her, which gave Santana the confidence to sing along to the song. Tina continued to dance with Brittany until the second verse where Santana grabbed Brittany's hands and sang to her twirling her round

"Theres no way to describe what you do to me

You just do to me what you do

And it feels like I've been rescued

I've been set free

I am hypnotised by your destiny

You are magical,lyrical, beautiful"

She brought her hand up to Brittany's cheek her voice softer and lower as she sang "you are" causing Brittany to blush before Santana remembered where they were and pushed her back to dance with Tina. The girls danced and Santana sang until the music changed to something else and Brittany dived off the bed onto Santana.

"That is perfect." she all but shouted into Santana's ear who winced at the noise before pulling her own arms around Brittany.

"Good." she smiled as Brittany pulled back.

"What do you think Tina?" Santana asked. Oh my god she just called me by my name. Oh my god she does want to be my friend I think I m going to cry. Tina thought before pulling herself together

"I think its a brilliant prom song." she smiled.

"Well that is that then, makes me some dance moves babe." Santana grinned at Brittany. The three girls spent the next hour thinking of where the backing vocals should come in and what dancing Brittany and Tina should do and Tina was surprised to find just how much fun hanging out with Santana and Brittany was. When her guard was down Santana was absolutely hilarious and her love and trust of Brittany were amazing. She had been one of the few shocked to find out the girls were more than friends but now she was amazed she hadn't seen it sooner, she couldn't imagine one of them without the other, they made each other shine.

Santana lay on the bed and watched Tina and Brittana do the finished dance. Santana clapped when they had done and Brittany bowed dramatically causing them all to crack up laughing.

"What do you want me to do Britts?" Santana asked

"You just have to sing and look beautiful. Which you totally have down." She told her.

"Come here." Santana grinned pulling Brittany down towards her to kiss her. When they pulled back Santana met Brittany's eyes.

"Show Tina your dance for prom, let someone else tell you how amazing you are then maybe you'll believe me." she said quietly. Brittany nodded and turned to Tina.

"Do you want to see?" she asked Tina. Tina nodded sure she did she loved watching Mike dance and Brittany was nearly as good as him so she was sure she would enjoy it.

"Get up San." Brittany said shoving Santana lightly. Santana got up and moved Brittany's bed back kicking stuff back under the bed her face suddenly a bit red. Tina assumed the stuff under the bed was private for both Brittany and Santana and it wasn't for anyone elses viewing. Then she changed the song and sat back down gesturing for Tina to join her.

"Go ahead baby." Santana said with a smile leaning back onto her hands. Brittany nodded and started to dance. Almost immediately Tina's jaw dropped, it was unbelievable, Santana looked over at her a little smirk on her face almost as if to say tell me your boyfriend is a better dancer than my girl before focusing her attention back on Brittany. By the time she finished Tina was lost for words, she didn't even seem tired at all.

"I..ugh..oh..urm.. wow." Tina stuttered out. She swallowed. "That was fantastic Brittany." she finally managed.

"She's gonna do all that whilst singing." Santana boasted so clearly proud of her.

"Really?" Tina asked looking at Brittany who just nodded.

"I cannot wait for that everyone is going to love it." Santana sat up and pulled Brittany to stand between her legs.

"See I told you you were awesome." Santana said.

"You have to say that." Brittany accused.

"No I don't I am well within my rights to tell you you suck. I tell everyone when they suck. But you don't cause you are you are mine." She singsonged. Brittany chuckled at her adorableness and turned to Tina as Santana hugged her middle suddenly hugely embarassed about her little outburst.

"Thanks Tina." she said "Do you want to stay for pizza?" she asked. Tina thought about it for a minute then Santana lifted her head up to look at her with a smile so genuine she couldn t help but say yes.

* * *

When Tina arrived home she could hear her phone ringing in her room, she ran up and answered it just before it went off.

"Eventually!" Mercedes said on the other end. "I've been calling you all day"

"Sorry, I left my phone at home. Whats up?" she apologised.

"Just cause you've had a crazy day of sex with Mike doesn't mean you shouldn't listen to me stress about what to wear for prom!" Mercedes teased.

"I've not actually been with Mike's I've been at Brittany's house" Tina explained.

"Brittany's? Why? Doesn't Satan know?" she asked thoroughly confused, since when were Tina and Brittany friends

"Santana was there too, they want me to sing back up on a song for Prom" she explained. "then we just hung out, ate pizza, watched a movie"

There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Mercedes?" she questioned.

"Sorry, you hung out with Satan voluntarily and she was fine with it?" she asked completely shocked.

"Yeah it was sort of cool, she's kinda nice if she lets you in. I have a feeling now that she is actually with Brittany she's not so bothered about being cool." she explained.

"Pfft, whatever you say hun. Now come and help me with these dresses and you can tell me all about your day in the world of Brittana!"

Tina laughed hanging up and looking for her shoes to head back out.

* * *

"Did you have a nice day?" Brittany asked pulling her trackies off and lying back down on her bed. Santana shut the door behind her and lay down next to Brittany.

"It was ok, it's better now you are half naked once more." Brittany chuckled and pulled her hoodie over her head so she was just in her bra and panties. Santana let her eyes travel up and down Brittany's body a content smile on her face knowing she was well within her rights to stare without feeling guilty.

"Admit it you had fun with Tina" Brittany said a knowing smile on her face.

"Fine fine it's kinda cool having friends and not being a bitch all the time." she admitted as Brittany reached forward to pull her shorts and vest off leaving her in the same state of undress.

"I knew it!" Brittany exclaimed. "Can we hang out with the Glee club more then?" she asked.

"Whatever makes you happy baby" she told her as Brittany placed Santana's glass back on her face.

"Whatcha do that for?" Santana asked scrunching her nose.

"Well you look really sexy in your glasses and you sang a SELENA GOMEZ song for me and so nowwww I want to get my sweet lady kisses on"

Santana laughed outloud at that and leant forward for a kiss but Brittany stopped her just before their lips met.

"San?" she said

"Hmm?" came the reply as Santana's eyes flicked from Brittany's eyes to her lips and back again in quick succession.

"When I say I want to hang out with Glee club more I don't mean Rachel and Finn. I don't like them." she stated. Santana nodded

"Me neither. We'll think logistics later, for now pleaaaseee will you kiss me?" she pouted.

"So totally cute" Brittany muttered as she closed the gap ready to drown in her girlfriends kisses.

This was going to be the best prom ever.

* * *

Songs : Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows

And Love you like a Love Song by Selena Gomez


End file.
